


ida and clementina being g a y

by preili



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Cheesy, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, decent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: something i wrote before going to bed
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	ida and clementina being g a y

**Author's Note:**

> i love these grils <3

“These are for you!”

Ida couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, who had just given her a bunch of handpicked hepatica flowers, vibrant as ever.

“Why thank you, ‘Tina,” she chuckled and took the flowers, placing them in a normal glass, and letting her eyes linger on them for a second.

Clementina broke into a big smile, clutching her umbrella tightly for a moment, before setting it down to move and give Ida a peck on her cheek, wrapping her arms around her adorable girlfriend.

“I love you,” she mumbled, Ida smiled and ran her fingers through Tina’s hair affectionately. “I love me, too” she mumbled back with a small smirk.

“Hmph,” Ida could almost h e a r Clementina rolling her eyes before pulling away from the hug, and kissing her again, on the lips this time, and giving her a smile, while hitting her arm playfully in the process.

“You know that’s not what I meant!” she laughed a bit, Ida really liked the sound of her laugh. “Oh really?” Ida questioned playfully, pulling her black circular sunglasses down for comedic effect.

“Really!!!” Clementina stomped her foot, her face flushing, the image was really cute, Ida thought.

She laughed and suddenly picked up girlfriend in a bridal carry, Clementine screeched with laughter, kicking her legs like a child would. Ida rocked her back and forth a few times before kissing the top of her nose and putting her down.

“I guess you’re right,” she whispered into Tina’s ear, earning another giggle from her.

“I am!!” she exclaimed proudly, puffing her chest out while beaming.

Ida never wanted that expression to leave her adorable face.


End file.
